


We're on a Boat

by nina_vendredi



Series: 2012 Pornathon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the party, Gwaine decides to go for a swim. He doesn't get past the dock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're on a Boat

Gwaine wandered out of the cabin in nothing but a swim cap. He figured it was one thing to go skinny dipping, it was another entirely to subject his hair to lake water. He wasn’t usually much of a morning person, but with everyone else sleeping where they passed out last night, he wanted to take advantage of some alone time before the rest of Arthur’s guests got familiar with their hangovers.

He stretched, and made his way down to the dock, where a small inflatable motorboat was moored. He could see someone’s clothes and shoes scattered like a breadcrumb trail towards the water. Apparently he wasn’t the only person that thought skinnydipping was a brilliant idea, and by the time he got to the dock he could see bare feet propped up on the bow. He’d recognize the lime-green painted toe nails anywhere.

He walked down the short ramp that served as the Pendragon family dock, and pulled gently on one of Elena’s toes. Of course it was Elena. She would be the one to leave her clothes strewn on the beach and be asleep in a boat wearing only her bra and panties.

“Hey babe, come swim with me,” he said, as she woke up and gave him a sleepy smile.

“You’re naked,” she replied.

“You’re not. You should fix that.”

“Nuh uh, it’s too early to be up. Come sleep with me.” She made a grasping hands gesture. He couldn’t deny her anything, so he climbed in the boat. As soon as they were both comfortable, Elena wrapped her hand around his cock.

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” he said with a gasp.

“Mmmm, I can sleep like this.” she said, pumping her hand slowly, her thumbnail barely scraping his slit. He huffed a laugh.

“I want to eat you out.”

She gave him a sleepy-eyed pout. “No Gwaine, I’m comfortable, I don’t want to get out of the boat yet.”

“I can do it here.” He gave her his best trust me face, but judging by her reaction she didn’t believe him at all.

“If you capsize us, I’m telling Morgana you’re the one that stole her conditioner.”

“Slander and lies, Lancelot donated it to orphans.” He raised himself up on his elbow to give him enough leverage to lean over her and kiss her, barely on the corner of her mouth, before trailing kisses down her chin and neck to the soft skin of her collarbone. “Please,” he breathed into her shoulder.

Her grip on his neck was insistent, pulling him back up to face her. She brought her mouth to his for another kiss, deep this time. When she pulled away she gave him a puzzled look. “Why are you still wearing this thing?” She said, snapping the edge of the swimcap.

“You’re going to think it’s awesome in a minute,” Gwaine promised. “Scoot around so you lean back on the prow.” He made room for her as she moved and then she was in front of him with her knees up.

Reaching for her hips, she canted them upwards, so he could pull her panties down and away. They laughed as he tossed them back over his shoulder, maybe they’d land on the dock, and maybe they’d land in the water and float away for one of their friends to find later.

Gwaine braced his elbows as best he could, feeling the slight give of the water thought the bottom of the boat. He felt particularly proud of himself for the idea to wear a swim cap while going down on her. It kept his hair out of the way and he could see her over the rise of her belly. Her eyes were shut tight and she kept reaching out for him, to grab his hair, and realizing she couldn’t, her hands were restless. She gasped out short panting breaths as he worked his tongue into her cunt.

He gripped her hips tight, holding her still, laughing as he tongued her clit. She swore colorfully under her breath, calling him names and demanding more, harder, to the left. Gwaine snorted, complying with tongue and teeth until Elena came with a shout that echoed across the lake.

He moved slowly up her body and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I didn’t capsize us” he said as he nuzzled her ear. Elena didn’t open her eyes.

“Mmmm I think I can go back to sleep now,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this might be part of something larger, where the whole crew is having a weekend of debauchery at the Pendragon family cabin. If it goes further there will likely be Morgana/Gwen-picking flowers, Merlin/Freya- in the lake, Percival/Everyone- the boy is huge and everyone's using the trip to see for themselves, strip poker, casual drug use, probably an orgy at some point. Spring break in the 90s everyone was kind of easy.


End file.
